Historia de un cumpleaños en cuatro actos
by Griffinn
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 100 de Myrtle, pero nadie parece haberse acordado. Cuando va a ser un día como cualquier otro en su triste existencia, alguien viene en su ayuda para hacerlo un poco más memorable.


_**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Esta historia es para __**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**__, su petición fácil, una historia sobre el cumpleaños de muerte número 100 de Myrtle y cómo Peeves le organiza una fiesta._

* * *

Suspiró. El día finalmente había llegado y nadie parecía haberse acordado. Por el momento, ninguna persona, viva o muerta, había ha ido a visitarla al lavabo de las chicas, su residencia habitual en el castillo, para expresarle sus felicitaciones.

Tenía la mirada perdida mientras flotaba sentada sobre uno de los váteres. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el endiablado poltergeist de Hogwarts voló hacia ella tras haber descendido desde el techo de la estancia, dar un par de piruetas en el aire y aterrizar de cabeza en el váter, provocando un torrente de agua que empapó todo el cubículo y se desparramó por todo el suelo.

Pero ella ni se inmutó, seguía con la mirada perdida.

─¡Eh, Myrtle! ─la cabeza de Peeves el poltergeist asomó tras la puerta cerrada del lavabo.

─¿Qué quieres, Peeves?

─¿Cómo que qué quiero? ─el endiablado poltergeist se sintió muy indignado ─ Normalmente montas un escándalo cada vez que vengo a visitarte y dejo el lavabo patas arriba. Pero hoy parece darte igual, ¿te parece bonito no hacerme caso?

Myrtle se levantó del váter, que es lo mismo que decir que se elevó un poco en el aire, y pasó a través de Peeves y de la puerta del lavabo.

─Hoy no estoy de humor. Puedes irte y continuar con tus bromas diarias, seguro que alguien sabe apreciarlas mejor que yo.

Peeves hizo una pedorreta a modo de burla.

─Lo que tú digas, Myrtle ─contestó con sorna ─. Dado que hoy no aprecias mi talento, mejor me marcharé ─y así en principio lo hizo, flotando hasta la pared más cercana y atravesándola. Pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos que volvió a materializarse al lado de Myrtle ─. ¡No! No pienso irme hasta que aprecies mi broma.

Myrtle entornó los ojos.

─Hoy no tengo ganas de seguirte el juego, Peeves.

─Pues al menos dime que te pasa, si con eso puedo hacer que me lo sigas.

Myrtle miró al poltergeist, un tanto sorprendida. Peeves, que no tenía respeto por ningún ser sobre la faz de la tierra, ya fuese vivo o muerto, que había surgido en este mundo para hacer bromas, que no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo la vida de los demás… sí, ese Peeves, le estaba preguntando qué le pasaba. Dudó por un momento si lo estaba diciendo en serio, y estuvo a punto de salir volando con tal de quedarse sola, aunque lo más seguro es que el propio poltergeist, más terco que una mula, la persiguiese por todo el castillo.

─Está bien. Hoy… Hoy es el día.

Peeves la miró sin entender nada.

─¿Te refieres a ese día del mes? Creía que solo les pasaba a las vivas.

En un acto instintivo Myrtle le golpeó con su fantasmal mano en el hombro, obviamente sin suceder nada, dado que ella era un ente incorpóreo. La mano atravesó el hombro dejando una leve neblina que desapareció al instante.

─No, bruto. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a ese día que todo fantasma espera.

Seguía sin entender nada.

─Me dejas igual. ¿De qué día hablas?

Myrtle comenzaba a exasperarse mientras daba claras muestras de nerviosismo.

─Hoy hace… cien años que me morí.

Peeves abrió mucho los ojos, en clara respuesta de haber entendido a lo que Myrtle se refería. Y no era para menos. Aunque Peeves no era un fantasma, entendía muy bien lo que para ellos significaba llevar 100 años muertos. O incluso ir añadiendo siglos a la lista. Para Peeves no era algo realmente importante, él era un poltergeist, un espíritu del caos. Nunca había sido humano, de modo que nunca había muerto. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había aparecido en este mundo, así como nadie parecía tampoco recordarlo. O querer hacerlo.

─Entiendo… ¿y nadie te ha felicitado?

Myrtle negó con la cabeza.

─No, nadie. Ninguno de los fantasmas ha bajado hasta aquí para hacerlo. Tampoco los vivos. Ni siquiera el director ha bajado personalmente.

Comenzó a alejarse de Peeves mientras se sumía de nuevo en sus negros pensamientos. En ese momento, el propio poltergeist se dio cuenta de que no la había felicitado. De inmediato, se elevó en el aire, su cuerpo se iluminó e incluso de la nada y a su alrededor aparecieron trompetas y fuegos artificiales. Fue cosa de segundos, pero Peeves gritó a pleno pulmón:

─¡FELICIDADES, MYRTLE!

Seguramente que se había escuchado en todo el castillo. Pero Myrtle simplemente se encogió de hombros y se metió de uno de los cubículos, atravesando la puerta, mientras las luces y parafernalia invocada se desvanecían. Peeves descendió lentamente hacia el suelo mientras pensaba. A lo mejor Myrtle no necesitaba que cada uno de los fantasmas (y seres vivos importantes) del castillo fuesen a felicitarla personalmente, a lo mejor necesitaba otra cosa.

¿Pero qué? La respuesta era clara. Los fantasmas celebraban sus llamados cumpleaños de muerte con fiestas o celebraciones. Todavía recordaba Peeves el cumpleaños de muerte número 500 de Nick Casi Decapitado… y cómo la fiesta fue estropeada por Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. Se rio mientras lo recordaba. O, sin ir más lejos, hace unos años también que el Barón Sanguinario celebró sus mil años muerto, que curiosamente coincidió con los mil años de muerte de la Dama Gris. Por algún motivo que Peeves desconocía, ambos habían muerto el mismo día y cada cien años habían celebrado sus respectivas fiestas o reuniones sociales el mismo día. Algunos fantasmas decidían turnarse cada siglo, mientras que Peeves iba siempre a la fiesta del Barón, dado que no soportaba a la Dama Gris. Ni ella a él, todo había que decirlo.

Entonces estaba decidido. Quizás una fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte lograba animar a Myrtle. O quizás es lo que ella estaba esperando, dado que durante su vida (como fantasma) sólo ha asistido a los cumpleaños de los demás fantasmas.

Abandonó el baño mientras seguía meditando. ¿Cómo organizar una fiesta de muerte? Lo mejor sería preguntar a los versados en el propio tema, seguramente podrían darle algunos consejos. De repente se detuvo en mitad de un pasillo, sorprendido, como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él era Peeves, el malicioso poltergeist de Hogwarts, su mera existencia se basaba en complicar la existencia de los demás a base de bromas de muy mal gusto, ¿por qué ahora había decidido que la mejor idea para animar a Myrtle la Llorona era organizarle una reunión fantasmal para festejar sus cien años muerta? ¿A lo mejor era porque así Myrtle volvería a apreciar sus bromas, tal y como no lo había hecho antes? Lo pensó por un momento mientras seguía flotando en medio del pasillo. Sí, definitivamente era por eso.

Decidido, iba a organizarle un cumpleaños de muerte a Myrtle.

* * *

Tras un largo descenso, apareció en las mazmorras del castillo. Lentamente avanzó por un largo corredor hasta que, a través de una de las paredes, apareció él.

─Barón ─el poltergeist se inclinó de manera casi pomposa mientras el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la Casa Slytherin, se detenía frente a él. El sonido de sus cadenas cesó por un momento.

─¿Qué queréis, Peeves? ─preguntó con voz grave.

De todos los fantasmas del castillo, el Barón Sanguinario era el único al que Peeves profesaba algún respeto. Él era el único que sabía mantenerle a raya.

─Veréis, Barón, estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para un fantasma y…

─¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Tú? Creía que más bien os gustaba reventar las reuniones sociales, Peeves, no organizarlas.

El poltergeist mostró una sonrisa inocente mientras recordaba el cumpleaños que hace un mes había montado el Premio Anual Perkins y cómo Peeves había lanzado un cubo de agua sucia sobre los asistentes.

─Ya, cierto… Pero esta vez es distinto, Barón. Hay un fantasma del castillo que cumple cien años de muerte y nadie ha ido a felicitarla. Personalmente creo que quiere una fiesta como la que usted y otros fantasmas han organizado anteriormente. De hecho, si no me equivoco, es el fantasma más joven de Hogwarts.

El Barón dio unos ligeros movimientos en el aire.

─¿Y quién es el afortunado que ha alcanzado la noble cifra de los cien?

─Myrtle Warren, señor ⸺contestó Peeves, pero se percató de que el Barón no sabía de quién estaba hablando ─. La gente se refiere a ella como Myrtle la Llorona. Es el fantasma que habita en los baños para chicas del segundo piso.

El Barón pareció reparar en ello.

─Ah, sí. La chica Ravenclaw. Así que ya han pasado cien años de aquello, ¿no? ─Peeves asintió. Por supuesto que el Barón se refería a la terrible muerte de Myrtle, en la cual la casa Slytherin estuvo de algún modo implicada. O mucho. Sin embargo, el Barón no dijo nada más respecto a ese tema ─ ¿Y qué queréis que haga yo, Peeves?

─Pues veréis, me preguntaba si me podíais dar algún consejo para organizar la fiesta. La vuestra para conmemorar vuestros mil años de muerte fue fastuosa.

─No creo que carreras de caballos fantasmales y representaciones de combates a muerte sean lo más apropiado para una chica que lleva cien años muerta.

─Entonces… ¿me podéis dar algún consejo de cómo tratar con las chicas?

El Barón entornó los ojos. No sabía si era mejor marcharse por donde había venido o darle un par de consejos al poltergeist. Se armó de paciencia y empezó a hablar.

─Puedo daros consejos de cómo tratar a una dama, Peeves, que es como lo hacían los hombres de mi época. Desconozco como los jóvenes de hoy en día tratan a las… chicas. A las damas, Peeves, hay que tratarlas con cuidado y delicadeza. Hay que saber defenderlas, cuidar de ellas y también mantenerlas.

Peeves comenzó a dudar de lo que decía el Barón. O, al menos, su discurso le parecía un poco anticuado. Por lo que había visto en las últimas décadas, le parecía que las mujeres sabían cuidarse ellas solitas.

─Eso es muy… aleccionador, Barón. Yo la verdad es que pensaba en…

─Por favor… ¿Ese es el consejo que le dais?

Del techo surgió otra figura fantasmal, la de Nick Casi Decapitado. Peeves no sabía cómo, pero Sir Nicholas siempre se enteraba de todo lo que se cocía dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts. En verdad era una chismosa. De alguna manera se había enterado de que Myrtle cumplía hoy cien años muerta, que Peeves había decidido organizarle una fiesta y de que ahora estaban él y el Barón hablando de cómo, bueno, tratar a una dama.

─¿Qué hacéis aquí, Nick? Pensaba que el aire de las mazmorras no le iba nada bien a vuestro delicado ectoplasma.

Nick Casi Decapitado dibujó una mueca irónica en su blanco rostro mientras mantenía una desafiante mirada hacia el Barón, aunque su tambaleante cabeza no ayudaba a mostrar seriedad a la situación. De sobra era conocida por todos en el castillo la sonada rivalidad entre ambos fantasmas, tan legendaria como la propia rivalidad de las Casas a las que pertenecían. Y bastante sabido era el odio que Sir Nicholas profesaba hacia el Barón, el cual, por ejemplo, llevaba el doble de años muerto. De nada servía decir que llevases más de quinientos años muerto si había otro fantasma en el castillo que lo llevaba mucho más.

─Pasaba por aquí y no he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación, Barón.

El Barón Sanguinario soltó una carcajada, la cual se acompañó del leve sonido de sus cadenas al moverse.

─Menuda patraña, Nick. ¿Qué se os ha perdido en las mazmorras? Más bien parece que estabais espiando lo que decíamos hasta que habéis decidido aparecer. En el fondo sois una maruja.

Nick aumentó la seriedad de su rostro.

─He creído conveniente aparecer para dar mi consejo a Peeves de cómo tratar a una damisela, dado que vuestras ideas de cómo hacerlo están un poco… anticuadas. Sobre todo de alguien que se pasea por ahí con manchas de sangre en la ropa.

La seriedad del Barón también iba en aumento. Las manchas de sangre en su ropa (así como las cadenas) giraban en torno a un tema del cual el Barón nunca quería hablar. Y Sir Nicholas se estaba acercando peligrosamente. Pero mantuvo el tipo.

─¿Y crees que las vuestras están más actualizadas que las mías, Nick?

─Ciertamente lo creo.

─Muy bien. Veamos qué tenéis que decirle a Peeves.

Tendió su mano en ofrecimiento hacia el poltergeist, el cual hacía tiempo que quería marcharse. Los enfrentamientos entre aquellos dos fantasmas le aburrían de manera soberana. Pero se armó de paciencia y escuchó.

─Peeves, para tratar a una dama, debéis seguir los siguientes consejos: hay que tratarlas con cuidado y delicadeza. Hay que saber defenderlas, cuidar de ellas y también mantenerlas. Tienes que…

El Barón, de repente, reaccionó, pues Sir Nicholas estaba diciendo lo mismo que él.

─¡Pero si eso es lo que le he dicho yo! ¡¿Acaso no estabais escuchando?!

─¡Venga ya! ¡Si vos no tenéis ni idea de cómo tratar con las mujeres!

─¡¿Y vos sí?!

─¡Pues claro que sí!

─¡Mercachifle!

─¡Papanatas!

Los dos fantasmas se enzarzaron en una discusión mientras se insultaban mutuamente. Peeves, por su parte, decidió que poco más podía sacar de aquella situación, así que lentamente se fue alejando de los dos fantasmas, que seguían discutiendo en medio del pasillo.

─¡Fantoche!

─¡Mangurrián!

* * *

Tras el fallido intento de ser aconsejado por el Barón Sanguinario (y por Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque no lo hubiese pedido), Peeves apareció ante un largo corredor. Al fondo pudo ver otra figura fantasmal a la que estaba buscando y que también podría darle algún consejo. Aunque iba a ser muy difícil sacarle algo.

─Buenos días, Dama Gris ─el fantasma de la Casa Ravenclaw pareció no oírle y siguió con su camino, aunque Peeves notó que le evitaba la mirada ─. Dama Gris… Esto, sé que podéis oírme. ¿Dama Gris? ¡Dama Gris!

El fantasma de la mujer finalmente se detuvo y le miró, con una mezcla en su mirada entre sorpresa y odio extremo. Quizás el haber llamado la atención de varios alumnos y un profesor que pasaban por allí había sido suficiente.

─Peeves, qué sorpresa ─comentó de manera sarcástica ─ ¿Qué os hace venir hasta aquí a perturbar mi tranquilidad?

El poltergeist le devolvió la sonrisa sarcástica. La actitud de la Dama Gris era afilada como un cuchillo, pero Peeves estaba más que acostumbrado. Por orden del Barón, nunca le había gastado una broma y rara vez cruzaba palabra con ella, pero el desprecio que aquella mujer sentía por él era mayúsculo. Sin embargo, Peeves no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir y, de todos modos, Myrtle y ella pertenecían a la misma Casa, en algo podría ayudarla.

─Me preguntaba, mi señora, si podríais ayudarme.

─¿Ayuda en qué? ¿En cómo gastar alguna broma ingeniosa para los miembros de Ravenclaw? No contéis conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero Peeves voló rápidamente hacia ella y se interpuso en su camino.

─No, no, no, no, mi señora. No necesito ayuda para eso, por favor. La duda ofende. Veréis, hay un fantasma del castillo que hoy cumple cien años de muerte y nadie le ha felicitado. Pensaba organizarle una fiesta y quería ver si me podíais dar algún consejo.

─¿Tú? ¿Organizar una fiesta? Todos sabemos que más bien os gusta reventarlas, Peeves. Todavía recuerdo como lanzasteis un cubo de agua sucia sobre los asistentes de la fiesta del Premio Anual Perkins, miembro de Ravenclaw, en su fiesta de cumpleaños del mes pasado.

─Cierto, cierto. Pero esta vez es distinto. Estamos hablando de un fantasma. Y de lo importante que son los cien primeros años de muerte.

La Dama Gris se quedó mirándole por un momento.

─¿Quién es el fantasma en cuestión?

─Myrtle Warren, mi señora ─la Dama se quedó mirándole sin entender ─. La suelen llamar Myrtle la Llorona, reside en los baños para chicas del segundo piso ─seguía sin entender ─. Es miembro de la Casa Ravenclaw.

El fantasma de Ravenclaw pareció recordar, aunque a Peeves le sonó muy fingido.

─Ah, sí, ya veo. De modo que cumple cien años muerta. ¿Y en qué precisáis mi ayuda?

─Bueno, dado que Myrtle es miembro de la Casa Ravenclaw, a lo mejor podíais darme algún consejo respecto a la temática de la fiesta. O qué podría gustar a una miembro de vuestra Casa.

La Dama Gris apartó la mirada, pensativa.

─Bueno, los miembros de mi Casa somos los más inteligentes, más que esos rudos Gryffindor, o los ambiciosos Slytherin. Personalmente, creo que una velada con té y pastas estaría bien. Y se podría hablar de la actualidad política y social, leer a los clásicos…

Siguió hablando y hablando pero Peeves no pudo reprimir un bostezo, aunque la Dama Gris no reparó en ello. Aquella parecía más bien una fiesta para ella y no para alguien como Myrtle. De hecho, aunque él no asistió, se dice que el cumpleaños número 1000 de la Dama Gris fue de ese estilo: un soberano aburrimiento.

Casi que optó por marcharse de nuevo, pero unos gritos lo detuvieron.

─¡Mamerto!

─¡Petimetre!

El Barón Sanguinario y Nick Casi Decapitado surgieron del suelo. Repararon en Peeves y en la Dama Gris, quienes a su vez se percataron de su presencia.

─¡Peeves! Creí haberos dejado muy claro que no os acercaseis a la Dama de Ravenclaw.

La Dama Gris soltó un bufido.

─Lo que me faltaba, que vinieseis a decirme con quien puedo o no hablar. Vuélvete a tu mazmorra a lamentarle, Barón.

─Pero Hel…, digo mi señora ─el Barón se calló ante la mirada fulminante de la mujer ─, no os conviene hablar con este ser, solo busca gastaros alguna broma de mal gusto.

Los tres fantasmas se enzarzaron en una discusión.

─¿Qué más da con quién quiere hablar? ─expuso Sir Nicholas.

─Vuestro pequeño sicario me estaba preguntando consejos para organizar una fiesta.

─¿Todavía estáis con eso?

Peeves dedujo que tampoco iba a sacar nada en claro de nuevo, especialmente si ahora eran tres los fantasmas los que discutían y, además, sin hacerle caso a él.

─Esto… yo me voy, ¿vale? La fiesta será a las 18:00, ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos allí. Si pueden venir cada uno por su lado, mucho mejor, gracias.

* * *

Los globos flotaban a la altura perfecta. Tenía entendido que los muggles tenían su propia forma de mantenerlos en el aire, pero la técnica de los fantasmas no estaba nada mal.

Sobrevoló sobre toda la comida, podrida y hedionda. Aspiró con fuerza mientras sonreía. Perfecta.

Peeves echó un vistazo a la sala, que había pasado de ser un simple baño para convertirse en el centro de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Nada de eso podía haberlo hecho él solo, había contado con la ayuda de alguien, el único fantasma de Howgarts que había podido darle verdaderos consejos. Incluso se había inclinado a ayudarle en la organización.

─Vamos, vamos, la cumpleañera estará al llegar.

El Fraile Gordo daba órdenes a los elfos domésticos reclutados para montar la fiesta, quienes iban de aquí para allá. Peeves, por su parte, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora.

─¡Atención! Ya casi es la hora, está al llegar. Rápido, todos reuníos.

De las paredes fueron surgiendo fantasmas, que descendieron hasta el nivel del suelo, congregándose junto a los pocos vivos que habían sido también convocados por Peeves. Este se había asegurado de que el Barón y Nick Casi Decapitado estuviesen cada uno en una punta, bien lejos. La Dama Gris era la única que flotaba un poco por encima de los demás, seguramente para hacerse notar. Finalmente, de la pared del fondo del baño salió la figura de Myrtle, con la cabeza baja. Pero no por mucho.

─¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ─corearon todos al unísono.

La cara de Myrtle cambió automáticamente de una absoluta tristeza a una de sorpresa. Todo el mundo, vivo y muerto, avanzó hasta ella para felicitarla personalmente, pero Peeves el primero.

─Felicidades, Myrtle ─dijo nada más llegar hasta ella.

─Peeves… ¿Tú has hecho todo esto?

El poltergeist asintió con la cabeza.

─Con un poco de ayuda, pero sí. Desde que me dijiste que nadie te había felicitado, creí que a lo mejor una fiesta te animaría.

Myrtle frunció el ceño.

─Venga ya… ¿Peeves preocupándose por los demás? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

─¡Es verdad! ─contestó enojado ─ Venga, no pienses más y disfruta de tu fiesta.

Todos fueron acercándose a ella para felicitarla por sus cien años de muerte. La Dama Gris descendió hasta Myrtle, atravesando a un par de vivos en el camino, lo que provocó que se estremeciesen de frío.

─Mi querida Myrta ─dijo. Sí, se había equivocado ─. Felicidades por tus doscientos años de muerte. Espero que sean muchos más.

_Qué falsa es_, pensó Peeves. Ni siquiera había reparado en el enorme cartel colgado que rezaba "FELIZ 100 AÑOS DE MUERTE, MYRTLE". Pero mejor dejar a la Dama a su aire.

─¡Que hable! ¡Que hable! ─corearon unos fantasmas, pronto uniéndosele el resto de asistentes.

Myrtle parecía visiblemente nerviosa, pero se aproximó al centro de la sala.

─Yo… Vaya, no sé qué decir. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por asistir, por alegrar esta fecha, en este lugar en el que, por cierto, morí.

─Supuse que tendría un mayor simbolismo para ti. Además, casi nunca sales de aquí ─dijo Peeves.

Myrtle sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

─Peeves. Aunque me resulte raro decirte esto, tú eres a quien más estoy agradecida. Fue a ti a quien confesé mi cumpleaños y has decidido montar esta fiesta. Gracias.

El poltergeist inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

─No hay de qué, Myrtle. Te lo mereces. Y antes de continuar con la celebración, amigos… ─alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ascender por encima de los asistentes ─ No quisiera que este día terminase sin añadir mi personal toque a esta fiesta.

Todos le miraron, la mayoría esperando con expectación para ver qué sucedía, aunque algunos dibujaron caras de extrañeza en su rostro. ¿A qué se refería?

No tardaron en averiguarlo. Sobre sus cabezas el poltergeist había conjurado un montón de cubos metálicos, los mismos que el celador del castillo usaba para la limpieza de los suelos. Incluso se notó que estaban llenos de agua, dado que algunos salpicaron. Con un chasquido de su dedo, Peeves hizo volcar el contenido de los cubos sobre los asistentes. Litros y litros de agua sucia cayeron sobre ellos, atravesando a los fantasmas y empapando a los humanos, desparramándose sobre la comida y la parafernalia usada para la fiesta, extendiéndose por el suelo hasta finalmente caer por las rejillas de desagüe.

Fue un momento de silencio mientras todos asimilaban lo que había sucedido. Al momento, la gente empezó a gritar, profiriendo insultos hacia el poltergeist. Este, contemplando su obra, encontró su mirada con la de Myrtle. Esta le miró por un momento de manera seria hasta que, para sorpresa de Peeves, sonrió. Acto seguido, simuló un pequeño aplauso. El poltergeist le devolvió la sonrisa para, a continuación, salir volando de allí. Todo volvía a la normalidad y mañana tendría otra broma preparada para Myrtle, la cual ella sabría apreciar.

Hasta dentro de otros cien años, Myrtle.


End file.
